


Vamoose

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Jokes, Drabble, Gen, Illusions, Inner Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok, Sarcasm, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Did Thor and Loki not know what vamoose meant ?





	Vamoose

"Wah. Loki, what the Hell are you doing in here ?!" Tony demanded as the Frost Giant, uh, Asgardian, Frost-Gardian leaned against the wall of his shower.

"I am simply saying hello." Loki smirked. "Thor, did you wish to say something to Stark ? Now would be the time."

Thor's head appeared over Loki's shoulder. "Hmm-hmm. I knew Stark was tiny, but I did not think he was that tiny. You know, Stark, you are lucky Loki is a runt of his race or you would be standing face to cock."

Impetuously, he poked Loki in the chest or tried since his finger went right through. "Great, there are aliens in my shower and they're not even actually in my shower. Oh, God. That sounded so wrong. Welp, at least, we know Loki really is heartless now. Glad we cleared that up, so kindly vamoose."

A growl left Thor's lips and he imagined a bit of lightning. "Not until we talk about Point Break. I do not even know what that means and you will explain."

"You mean Jane never showed you it ? There's a surprise. Patrick Swayze, sorta buff dude, longish hair, the whole code of honour thing. What'd you do to your hair by the way ? It's short now. Thought the chicks liked it long, and I think there were a few guys too, or maybe that was just one guy over and over again. I don't know, I didn't really pay attention, too busy attending to my hordes of adoring fans." Water or no water, he reached for his towel and wrapped up. "Actually, never mind. You know what ? Loki could totally be Keanu Reeves, what with the whole flip-flopping between love-hate and betray-don't betray thing. Also, you two've totally got the bromance down."

It was creepy watching Thor and Loki look at each other and silently agree on something. Okay, so bit of Point Break and The Shining, then.

"As you insist you are busy, we will apologize for wasting what little time you have. We will be seeing you in a few months."

"Oh, that's just lovely. Yeah, think I'll throw you guys a house-warming party. What the heck, maybe I'll even do an open bar." That he said to thin air as the aliens vanished back to wherever they were. After giving the wall a few more suspicious glares he hung up the towel and started washing. Goddammit. He was never going to feel safe in this shower, or possibly any shower, ever again. Had he ever mentioned that he thought magic was bullshit ? It totally was.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year or two since I watched Point Break so feel free to correct me if I messed it up.


End file.
